Just Another Episode
by GennaSarah
Summary: A small oneshot featuring Gamzee (controlled Sober? I'm not too sure) and my OC Pidgin. Its an AU so check it out :) T just to be safe


**A oneshot I found on my IPod; Part of a little thing that's being going on in my head for a looongggg time but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Homestuck-y, only Pidgin :)**

**Also Review, favourite or follow me or all of the above. Feedback is much appreciated :) **

Just Another Episode

She ran around the corner, her breath huffing as she stopped to take in the scene before her.

Gamzee was looking down, the only visible part of his face was a spine chilling smirk. His hands were wrapped around a pair of juggling pins that were stained with a rainbow of colours but looked old and musty.

"You motherfuckers really want to mess with me? I am fucking above you!" He cackled out.

Pidgin barely noticed the two men on the ground, one holding his arm as he stared at Gamzee with horror. The other was knocked out, blood leaking from bite marks on his hand.

She rushed forward and stood in front of the two men, her arms outstretched. "You need to stop right now Gamzee. The troll law says that if you hurt another human you're going to have to die!"

Gamzee laughed out, a couple of honks breaking through the sound although it didn't sound as welcoming as it usually does.

"Like they could mother fucking catch me"

Pidgin growled "they don't have too! One stupid bullet through your chest and you're dead!" Pidgins mind went to the news that **(OOC: older troll bar keep at pidgins bar. Let's name him rick) **Rick had told her. The human government had decided that if a troll was seen as a threat to earth, it was to be killed. None of the troll population was happy with this; even Pidgin herself was disgusted with this. It wasn't Gamzee's fault that he had these kinds of episodes.

A loud bang brought Pidgin out of her thoughts and she jolted as she saw a bullet whizz past her, heading for Gamzee. Gamzee narrowed his eyes at it and quickly brought his club up and it rebounded off, hitting a wall next to him. He snarled, finally having enough and charged towards the men.

Breaking out of her shock, Pidgin clenched her teeth before jumping in the way of the charging troll. Closing her eyes she awaited the first blow.

It hurt, by gosh it hurt. It hurt even more than when she was 5 and broke her arm. The pain resonated through her side and she swore she heard a series of cracks. She opened her eyes widely and let out a gasp.

Gamzee snarled at the girl, his eyes slanting and he quickly raised his pin. "Fine, you want to get hit so fucking much"

She was hit twice more in the ribs and once at her chest. She fell to her knees as the juggling pins made contact with the back of them. She let out a small scream as his fangs bit into her shoulder and stayed there. They both breathed deeply and Pidgin felt a few tears fall down her cheek.

"You need to stop" Pidgins voice cracked "because I don't think I can take any more of a beating." she let out a painful breathy laugh.

Gamzee's eyes widened as blood seeped into his mouth. He shuddered and clenched his eyes tightly as he was slowly given back rational thought. He didn't move but did start to slowly unhinge his jaws from Pidgins shoulder.

Pidgin exhaled roughly out her nose as she felt Gamzee's teeth extract from her shoulder, rivulets of blood fell down her shoulder and seeped into her t-shirt.

Gamzee made a whining sound in the back of his throat, a deep sound, as if pleading for something. He opened his eyes and stared sadly at the red liquid dripping down and soaking into her shirt.

He directed his eyes to meet Pidgins. They were closed and she was breathing heavily. He made another whining sound and she opened her eyes.

"You okay" Pidgin asked in a raspy voice. Gamzee's eyes widened as he stared at the beaten girl in front of him.

"I'm not sure" he said in a sad, confused voice. "I'm more motherfucking worried about you sis" he gathered her up in his arms. She made a pained groaned as he transferred her to his laps. He made a shooshing sound and nuzzled the top of her head. He mumbled I'm sorry over and over again until Pidgin spoke up.

"Gamzee, it's okay. Just another episode. We just need to get back home okay? I'll be fine"

Gamzee nodded a concerned expression on his face and started to move her. He really didn't want to move her more than necessary but continued to hold her, arms under his knees and under her back. She gave continuous groans and moans of pain and shivered violently against him.

Looking down at her, Gamzee started to run off, trying to get Pidgin to safety as soon as possible.


End file.
